


Lazy Day

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Im lying this is hot af, This is sorta hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Frank have a lazy day in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had.
> 
> A very vivid dream.

Frank and you are cuddled up in bed, snuggling each other since today is cold, and he didn't have to work. You relish the heat that rolls off his body, causing you to curl even more into his side, inhaling the scent that was purely Frank.

A content sigh escapes your lips in the quiet of the room, and the older man smiles at you, running his fingers through your hair.

“Happy?” he murmurs, planting a kiss on your forehead.

You nod and smile. “Immensely. I love days like this. Just you, me, a big bed and tons of blankets.”

Frank chuckles and leans down, his lips meeting yours.

You pull back after a minute, tucking a stray hair back, smiling. You love the way his hair is now, shaggy, just long enough for you to tangle your hands in whenever you want.

Especially during sex.

A blush creeps over your cheeks and you bury your face into his neck, and place a small kiss on the scorpion tattoo there.

Frank instinctively holds you tighter, his breath fanning hot against your ear.

“Have I told you today how pretty you look, baby girl?” he murmurs, and you giggle, placing your hand on his chest, stroking it.

“Not today, no,” you say, running your hands over his chest.

“Well, you do. My pretty baby, such a beautiful girl. I love you so much, you know that?” he praises, leaving a trail of kisses from shell of your ear to your neck. “All mine to love.”

You giggle again, pushing at his chest playfully. “Frank! You're making me blush.”

Frank hums and nuzzles your face, pulling you tighter against his body. “Good. I like it when you blush. Means I'm doing my job.”

“Oh? And what exactly would that job be?”

“Loving you.”

You make a noise, somewhere between a strangled ‘aww’ and a whine.

“Too good to me,” you mumble against his cheek, and you feel his mouth curl into a smile.

“If anything, you're too good to me, Y/N,” Frank says, his fingers traveling to your back and underneath your shirt, stroking the skin there.

“Mmm,” you hum, your hand traveling down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, hooking your fingers under the soft material.

You look down, wanting to trace the tattoos of swallows on his abdomen when you see a bulge.

You bite your lip and look up at Frank, who has his eyes closed, his strokes on your back unwavering.

“Frank?”

“Hmm?” He opens his eyes and stares at you, curiosity on his face.

That curious expression quickly changes to one of shock when you slide your hands over his erection, his mouth opening up into an ‘O’.

“F--fuck…” he breathes, jerking into your touch, and you giggle.

“Seems like we have a problem we need to fix,” you purr, and Frank just nods, giving you a small kiss.

“Please do, baby girl.”

You smile and slide down, tugging his boxers down with you. His cock bounces out, laying against his stomach, and you slowly drag your tongue from the base to the tip.

Frank inhales sharply, his hips jerking again, threading his fingers into your hair.

“P-please, Y/N, don't tease me,” Frank moans, looking at you with pleading eyes.

As soon as he finishes his sentence, you wrap your hand around him and begin stroking, continuously licking his length up and down, relishing the sinful and delicious sounds pouring out of Frank's mouth.

“F--fu--please, baby, just suck it…” Frank whimpers, gripping your hair with one hand and the sheets with the other.

You smirk and on the upward lick, take him into your mouth. Frank gasps and his hold tightens in your hair, tugging it in a such a good way that it makes you moan.

The vibrations on Frank’s dick causes him to thrust into your mouth, breathy moans and pants slipping out of his own.

You continued to bob your head up and down, swirling your tongue at the tip and going back down again, until Frank pulls you up and flips you over, smashing his lips against yours, rutting against your thigh like a teenage boy.

“Fuck… Baby girl, I want you so badly…” Frank moans into your mouth, slowly pulling up your shirt and thumbing your nipple, which tears a long drawn out moan from your throat.

“Jesus Christ.. Frank!” You yelp, because Frank snakes a hand into your underwear and starts fingering you, tearing his lips away from yours and planting them on your neck, sucking harshly.

“Ah!” You whine as he pulls away grinning, not stopping in his movements between your legs.

“So fucking pretty, look at you, all sprawled out for me, moaning my name…” Frank drawls, using his other hand to pull down your panties and his fingers begin pumping faster inside of you, drawing you closer and closer to your orgasm.

Frank leans down and kisses your jaw, his fingers moving even faster and you can feel your orgasm just seconds away.

“Come for me, babygirl. I wanna see you fall apart,” Frank growls, and you do, coming hard around his fingers, fisting the sheets underneath you, screaming his name.

Frank quickly pulls his fingers out and takes off your underwear, before wrapping your legs around his waist and positioning himself at your entrance.

He leans down and kisses you as he enters you, and you moan, still reeling from your orgasm, and now with his added length stretching you oh so pleasurably, you can feel the build up in your stomach again.

Frank moans, pushing all the way in and stopping, leaning down to pepper little kisses on your face, until you whine and roll your hips against his.

He chuckles. “I get it, I get it!” He pulls out and slams back in, angling your hips just right so that he hits a sweet spot almost instantly, and you let out a small scream, gripping his waist with your legs tighter as he pounds into you, his mouth open and his breathing heavy, and his hand finds your throat, choking you lightly.

“Jesus, so tight, Y/N, you feel so good…” he trails off and flips you over, so that you’re straddling him, and you giggle at the sudden change in position.

“Ride me, baby,” Frank moans, his fingers gripping your waist and you lift yourself up and slam back down, pushing his shirt up and clawing at the ‘I Am A Graveyard’ tattoo there.

“O-oh god, Frank I’m gonna come again,” you moan, riding him hard and fast, his fingers bruising your hips as his hold on you tightens.

“Yeah, come for me, come for Daddy little slut,” Frank groans, and that does it for you, and you begin falling apart, coming hard and fast on his cock.

You slump forward, resting against his chest as he flips you over again, this time gently, and thrusts slowly for a few minutes until his breathing becomes heavy.

“Y/N, I’m going to come…” He lets out a deep grunt and releases inside you, continuing to thrust until he finishes, kissing you gently before laying down next to you.

“Oh my god.” You mutter, turning to him and smiling. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” Frank chuckles, pulling you close and kissing your forehead. “Was amazing for me too.”

“Can we do it again?” You smirk.

Frank laughs and tackles you, ready to start round two.


End file.
